


4 times Barry tried to have blind dates and 1 time he succeeded

by Microsoftberry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen tries blind dating, Bottom Barry, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Top Len, and a certain villain group in a certain city, but who knows?, he has the worst luck when it comes to blind dates, is hellbent on not allowing Barry Allen have a blind date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: "It's not supposed to be this hard, you know." Barry said, his face in his palms."People do dates. They go on blind dates, and not having to worry about threats of crazy hurricanes or hailstorm heading your way, in the middle of June."





	1. It's weather's fault

1.  
"It's not supposed to be this hard, you know." Barry said, his face in his palms.

"People do dates. They go on blind dates, and not having to worry about threats of crazy hurricanes or hailstorm heading your way, in the middle of June."

Cisco totally understood how his friend felt, if anything was telling by the blasting snowstorm that was threatening to break the window of the cafe that they were currently sitting in.

Cisco was in the cafe by pure coincidence, he just dropped by to pick up some coffee when sudden snowstorm trapped both him and Barry, who was waving his hand at him from a table when he turned around.

Both him and Barry didn't bring anything for the snowstorm because 1. It happened so suddenly and 2. It was June like Barry said and nobody expected a snowstorm.

The innocently falling snow(that was currently howling with whirlwind) was falling down onto the already piled 6 feet of snow, which was visible through the glass door.

"I'm the Flash. I do good stuffs. I help police solve crimes and I catch bad guys. Why does the universe hate me?"

Barry sobbed through his fingers, and Cisco could only sympathize with his friend.

"And how many times were your blind dates blocked by this crazy weather hazard?" Cisco asked, who just spotted two people who looked suspiciously like Mardon and Shawna sitting at a cafe across the street. The couple ducked their faces under menu boards when they met Cisco's eyes. Huh.

"Fifth time." Barry said, "This is my fifth try at a blind date that Iris set me up with and each time there was some crazy weather mishaps that prevented either me or my date to show up to the right place or at the right time."

Cisco was narrowing his eyes at the couple across the street and when Shawna tried to peer above the menu, she saw that the scientist was still looking this way and ducked again. Huuuh.

Cisco took his eyes off the suspicious couple for a moment and looked at his suffering friend, who was currently moping on the table like a sad puppy. Cisco's heart melt for his friend.

"I didn't even know that blind dates was your thing, dude. I mean, you're a superhero and you get hit on by at least dozen villains and other heroes a month. Actually, me and Caitlin have invented a drinking game where we drink everytime Captain Cold flirts with you."

"Say what now?" Barry said, looking up from his arms but Cisco smoothly went on,

"And quite frankly you're a poster boy for adorable cuteness that girls die for. Why do you even do blind dates?"

Barry shook his head like he didn't believe his friend.

"I don't usually get dates and Iris was unusually persistent on setting me up with someone. You know how persuasive she can be when she wants to, right?"

Barry said and Cisco nodded. He indeed knew from experience Miss West's power of persuasion.

"So, I guess another one of my blind date goes down the drain, right?"

Barry said, looking wistfully into his coffee mug when Cisco spotted something outside the window.

"Hey, that dude is walking in this weather, walking through this crazy snow pile. And he's heading this way."

Barry blinked, and then stared outside the window where Cisco had pointed.

"Brown hair, dark blue jacket and dark grey pants. That's my date. That's my date!" Barry whispered, his voice growing as he scanned the man. Cisco looked at the guy too, he was quite cute, broad shoulders and long legs.

The man seemed to notice the stares, and he looked up from pushing aside snow piles to meet eyes with the two in the cafe. When he spotted Barry, he smiled at him. Barry smiled back sheepishly. The guy seemed to gain strength after he saw Barry and sped through the snow pile toward the cafe.

"Wow. He must have really wanted this blind date if he was willing to push through this weather." Cisco said, seeing how the guy's eyes were already locking into Barry's and then----- also saw something from across the street.

Mark Mardon was waving his hands suspiciously at the sky and suddenly there was dark cloud forming across the sky. Particularly above the guy's head.

"Oh no." Cisco whispered, looking up at the sky and the determined look on Mardon's face.

"Uh, Barry?"

Barry, who by now also seemed to recognize the faces across the street, shook his head but seemed unable to turn his eyes away from the forming cloud.

"He's not going to do something stupid." Barry said, sounding almost certain.

Then the black cloud made this terrifying roar of thunder.

"Barry?" Cisco half whispered, looking scared.

"He's not going to throw lightning at my date." Barry whispered, "He's not."

"Barry!" Cisco yelped and Barry sighed, gave a frustrated growl, and was gone with a flash.

The Flash miraculously showed up just in time to save the poor guy from a thunderbolt and the man was safely tucked into a blanket and was sent back home.

No harm done, except the hero looked strangely defeated and kicked before he flashed away.

"Really guys, really?"

Cisco said, when he walked across the street to where two members of the Rogues were now enjoying Sundae, and both the villains looked innocently up at him.

"What?" Mardon said, under Cisco's accusing stare. He didn't even look sorry.

"Want some? It's really good." Shawna said, handing him a spoon with a smile.

Cisco sighed, grabbing the offered spoon and sitting down next to her.

The Flash had really bad luck when it came to his dates and villains. (and a friend)


	2. It's Lisa's fault

2\. 

"I've heard so many good things about you, but I didn't think I'd meet someone so cute through a blind date." The guy said, and Barry blinked. 

Mike, whom Iris had set him up with this time(Barry had no idea how Iris kept pulling out guys after guys from her sleeve to set him up with), smiled gently at him and Barry smiled sheepishly back at him. Mike had these gorgeous cheekbones, dark brown hair, and he looked at Barry like he was going to fall in love with him in an instant. 

"Oh, oh... thanks?" Barry said, feeling surprised and flattered. He looked at the guy and said, "I think you're really cute too." Barry said, and when Mike laughed he smiled too. Damn. This guy really was cute. 

Good job Barry Allen. Maybe if he played his card right he could finally have someone to snuggle to on the sofa this weekend, watching Brooklyn Nine Nine and sharing popcorn and beer together. 

"This date was perfect." Mike said, while Barry was resting his chin in his hand, looking into deep brown of Mike's eyes. Brown was good. It was pretty and warm, but somehow, something was missing. Barry tried to put his finger on it, but dismissed the thought when Mike returned his gaze from looking out the window. 

"Though I wish we didn't have to witness a robbery happening while we do this." Mike said, and Barry smiled. 

"What? What robbery?" Barry asked. 

"Umm.. they've been robbing that jewelry place across the street since we sat down here, you know." Mike said, "You can see it right outside the window."

And as if on cue, a pair of diamond necklaces flew across the street and hit on the window they were sitting by with a loud SPLAT.

Mike flinched, but Barry didn't. 

"Oh, I hardly noticed that, I guess I was just too busy enjoying our dinner together so much," Barry said, and ignored once again a distant howl of pyromaniac from somewhere. 

"So, what should we have for dessert?" Barry asked, ignoring both surprised look on Mike's face or the sound of loud boom across the street. 

"Oh my goooood!" Suddenly Lisa's voice screamed across the street. 

"Now that the Flash doesn't care about the crimes anymore, I can rob whatever place I'd like to rob!" Lisa said, in too much theatrical voice, dangling the jewels and bags of cash like a flag across the street. 

Mike and other people in the restaurant were all gaping at the scene happening across the street and Barry was the only one whose eyes were determinedly fixed on the menu board. 

"Chocolate cake seems nice," Barry said, and then a volcanic flame erupted in the middle of the street. 

"Now they've moved onto the bank!" Mike said, but Barry's nose was buried into the menu board.

"Oh, good for them. Can't have too much money." 

"What?" Mike said, and Barry ducked under the menu board again. "On the other hand, blueberry cake seems delicious too." 

"Wow, they are now carrying out boxes of stuffs." Mike said, and then his breath hitched. "Hey, isn't that Monet's painting?" 

To that Barry almost flinched, almost, it was so close, but he managed to keep his eyes on the menu board. 

"It's probably fake. They usually are." Barry said, and then Lisa swung the painting frame so that everyone in the restaurant could see the picture clearly. 

"Oh my god. I think this is a real work of Monet's, because even though some might think it's probably fake, I learned from the best thief, and with thorough prior planning I have a solid proof that this is the real deal!" Lisa shouted. Barry's fist jerked under the table and gave an involuntary vibration. 

"Woah! What was that?" Mike looked down at the table in shock. 

"Nothing." Barry gritted his teeth. "It's my phone. It vibrates really strongly when somebody calls." 

"Flash! Oh where are you Flash!" Lisa called, and Barry was staring so hard at the menu board he was pretty sure the board was sweating a little. 

"I miss my brother's cute little boyfriend," Lisa pouted, and since when did the Flash become Captain Cold's date? 

"Well, that gives me no choice then," Lisa said, and Barry felt something was going terribly wrong from that tone of voice. 

"I'll count to ten before I have my good friend Mick here," Lisa said pointing at Mick and the arsonist grunted next to her, "- set this pretty little thing on fire." 

Why. Really, why would she do that? 

"--- Because that's what good sisters do to pretty little things that hurt her brother's feelings!" Lisa said as if she read Barry's mind. 

"Oh my god, she's going to burn down that painting!" An old man next booth gasped and everybody watched in horror as Lisa started counting down. 

"Okay, start the count, Piper." Lisa said, and Barry was so going to make Hartley pay for this because really? Piper was in on this too? 

"Ten!" Hartley shouted too happily, and Barry has now been staring at the menu board so long he memorized the listings by heart now. 

"Nine!" 

How come this has become his life? What part did Barry do so wrong? Why did the universe decide to punish him by giving him the most ridiculous, bullying, wifi-stealing criminals in the world? 

"Eight!" 

He heard Starling City or Metro City's villains were not so much as bad. At least they had common courtesy like knowing not to interrupt a series of hero's blind dates. Yeah, maybe they were laser-shooting people-eating monsters, but still, they didn't stalk Supergirl's or Oliver's blind dates and ruin it. 

"Seven!" 

Maybe moving was a good idea. He should move to Starling City. Would Oliver have him? Or Kara could welcome him. 

"Six!" 

Screw everything, Barry hated his life. 

"Five!" 

Really, after half a year of solitude and boyfriend/girlfriend-less life, Barry deserved someone to come home to, go to movie theater and hold hands, walk down the Central riverbank together, and do all sorts of cheesy stuffs that Barry missed so much. 

"Four!"

Mick's firegun roared back to life and Barry sighed and finally put down his menu board. He looked at Mike with apologetic smile.

"Three!" 

"I'm so sorry Mike. I forgot a very important appointment and I have to go." 

"Two!" 

"What?" Mike said, but Barry was already gone. 

"One!" 

Flames from Mick's firegun turned around to meet the painting, but there was nothing. Instead, the gun was knocked out of his hand by a red blur and the Flash was standing there, have already put every stolen things back to place and facing the Rogues. 

"Hey, you came!" Lisa cried delightedly, stretching out both arms. 

"Don't." Barry said, and Lisa gave him a sheepish smile. Barry rolled his eyes as hard as he could. Because, 

"Seriously? I'm so mad I could kill you all right now." Barry said, but felt bad when even Hartley who was next to Mick smirked. Damn Leonard Snart and him making his underlings learn the most annoying habit of his. 

"Why are you keep doing this?" Barry said, and Lisa shrugged before Shawna popped out from nowhere, teleporting both Mick and Hartley away from the scene. "Why are you keep sabotaging my blind dates?"

"Technically, it's because you have a problem, Flash." Lisa said when Shawna appeared again next to her, and she grinned at him. 

Barry scrunched his nose. 

"What's my problem?" 

The last words Lisa left before she disappeared with Shawna only made Barry's face scrunch even more. 

"You're trying to date the wrong guys!" 

And with the echo of the Golden Glider's laughter, the Flash was standing alone on the street, still boyfriend-less, and another blind date gone down the drain.


	3. Barry jumps from the frying pan.. into Oliver's fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow my English has deteriorated even more, just hope you understand this. TvT thanks for reading and the comments!!

Oliver was staring at Barry. 

"What are you doing here Barry?"  
"Hi...?"

Barry smiled, trying his best to muster up the best puppy eyes that he supposedly got. His friends complained about them a lot how they manipulated them into submission(which Barry totally denied), maybe they would help win Oliver over. He wouldn't have stooped so low if he weren't so desperate and out of places to go. 

"Barry, why are you 300 miles away from your city and with suitcases that seems to contain half your livings?" Oliver asked, his arms crossed. Barry shrugged.

"Can I stay at your place for the weekend?" When that didn't move the man, Barry added, "Please?" with extra smile. 

Oliver seemed like a statue, a very pissed gorgeous statue, but he sighed and grabbed three of Barry's suitcases. 

"I'll hear about this."

"Thank you! You're a lifesaver Olli."

Barry yelped and jumped. 

"We'll see about that."

Oliver said, but he turned and led Barry into his mansion nonetheless. 

 

 

 

"So why are you here in my city again?"

Barry was sipping his favorite drink. 'The Flash' was a different menu in Starling City, while in Central City it was the most popular go-to coffee, it was most well known in Starling as a very strong red cocktail. A very strong one that even made Barry's eyes water, though the effect soon evaporated as soon as it entered his body. But Barry liked it regardless. Especially the one that Felicity made for him whenever he visited the city. 

"Don't hammer down my favorite speedster, Oliver." 

Felicity said as she sat down next to Barry by the pool with her own drink in hand. She brought another one of 'The Flash' and handed it to Barry, which Barry accepted gratefully. 

"I'm your favorite?"

Barry asked, unable to fight his grin. 

"Of course sweetie. Who else would make my day with that cute grin and beautiful eyes?"

Felicity said, beaming at Barry and sipping her drink. 

Oliver rolled his eyes. 

"I'm here just for the weekend." 

Barry said, god it was so beautiful and peaceful at Oliver's mansion, the greens were shining under the sunlight the pool was sapphire blue, glittering like thousand blue jewels under the sun and god how he missed just the quietness of the day. 

"Barry? Barry? You're drifting." Felicity said. 

"Um sorry. I just really missed this peacefulness." Barry said, sighing. 

"What happened to you at your city?" Oliver asked. "Why did you flee Central?" 

"I didn't flee my city," Barry said indignantly, then added in a smaller, faster voice, "I just needed a vacation."

"Why do you need a vacation?" Felicity asked and this time Barry couldn't avoid their questioning eyes anymore. 

"I'vebeentryingsomeblinddates." Barry said, his words zipping out of his mouth. 

"What?" Felcity said, and Oliver looked at Barry. Barry sighed, felt flush creeping up his neck. 

"I've been trying some blind dates". He said again, still fast but slow enough for two people who were used to the speedster's fast blabbering when he was embarrased could quite understand. 

"You've been having blind dates?" Felicity said, half chocking on her drink. 

"Barry." Oliver said, his voice sounding strangely between angry principal and angry father with a shotgun in his hand. 

"I know, I know, but I've been so lonely, and the bad guys in my city are so mean, they don't let me have any dates in peace." 

"What? I mean, what?" Felicity said, and Barry wasn't listening, it was like bursting a dam and words gushed out of his mouth endlessly. 

"They are mean, cruel people Felicity. They stormed blizzard on my date, tried to set a fire on one of the most valuable masterpiece of art, tried to smite my date once, and they robbed a bank and a museum," Barry said, all the while two of his friends stood there their mouth dropping. 

"Oh my god." Felicity said, 

"Wait a minute, you mean they literally smited your date?" 

"I don't approve."

Oliver said, his arms crossed once again and the crease between his eyebrows could be the depth of the Grand Canyon. 

"Thanks Oliver. That means a lot-"

"He doesn't mean your bad guys Barry." Felicity said pitifully. Barry blinked. 

"What?"

"I don't approve of you meeting these random guys and dating dirtbags." Oliver said, his eyes hard as his biceps. 

"What?"

Barry said, incredulous. 

"What? First of all, you're not my father."

"I." Oliver said. 

"You don't get to say-" Barry protested, 

"Don't."

"Hey, wait a minute-"

"Approve." Oliver gritted finally. 

".... Okay." Barry said, he and both Felicity stepped back very carefully. 

"Okay, okay big guy."

Part of Barry knew he may have jumped out of the frying pan into the fire, but maybe it was too late. 

"These might be dangerous people who you're trying to date Barry." Oliver said. "You don't know who they are, what they're capable of." 

"You shot me." Barry said. "You shot me in the leg when we were just training. You shot me in the back when we were actually fighting." 

"I don't want to see you get harmed." Oliver said, and Barry threw up his hands. It was like shouting at a very stubborn wall. A very, very stubborn and handsome and will-shoot-you-again-if-I-must wall. 

"So that means yes to me staying here for the weekend?" Barry asked, and Oliver was sighing. 

"You can stay as long as you like, Barry. My home is welcome to you, against these dangerous men out there."

"Again, shot me twice with arrows."

Oliver glared at him and Barry grinned. Oliver was acting crazy, but finally he got to spend one peacful weekend in his friend's beautiful, huge, gorgeous mansion in peace. 

... Or so he thought.


End file.
